Envy
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: Suboshi wakes up to find that he has been in a coma for 10 years and that Yui and Tamahome are married. Can Suboshi contain the anger and sorrow that he feels?R


" Tamahome!" Suboshi shouted angrily at the Suzaku warrior, chasing after him with his most deadly weapon, his Ryuseisui.

" Outta the way!" Tamahome shouted, shoving his way through the thousands of commoners constantly swarming together, inseparably watching the fight with amazement.

"Move, move," the people shoved as if they didn't have lives whatsoever, " where's the fight?" Police officers tried to push through the crowd, trying to fight the bundles that watched in merriment as Tamahome and Suboshi battled, perhaps to the depths of death itself.

"Over there officer," one guy yelled through the crowd, " those two over there…"

" Will you **quit** running away, Tamahome!" Suboshi raged, his Ryuseisui aimed directly in the direction of Tamahome.

_I will kill you, Tamahome, _Suboshi thought contently, _for all the pain you caused Lady Yui_

" Tamahome, you'll be killed," Miaka cried at the top of her lungs, " get out of there!"

The Ryuseisui spun around Tamahome, restraining him from running away, binding him. Suboshi smirked in accomplishment. He was sure now that Tamahome was no match for him now.

But as always Tamahome had to find his way out of everything. He quickly jumped, catching himself on the mirthful ground and rebounded with a vicious kick giving the poor Suboshi a dent on his whitish pale face and slamming his cranium into cold concrete.

" Damn, I can't move like I used to…" Tamahome cursed, catching his breath and running as far as his stiff legs could carry him , " but I have to get him away from Miaka somehow!"

" Hold it right there!" Suboshi's voice trailed after Tamahome. The hands of the ever-growing crowd of officers grasp onto his bony shoulder blades, trying to restrain him.

" You're in my way!" Suboshi shouted fighting throughout the nosey people that confined the name police officers.

_Lady Yui, _Suboshi thought, _how can you love a man such as him?_

" Don't think you can get away from me, Tamahome!" Suboshi exclaimed catching his Ryuseisui in the palm of his right hand.

_Chase him,_ Suboshi reminded himself, _chase him until you drill a hole right through him!_

His deadly weapon flew blindly through the massive crowd of people, crashing through the crystal shards of the delicate glass windows.

_A new technique, _Tamahome questioned, _my strength won't hold out much longer, all I can do is…_

" Suboshi!" Miaka shouted trying to grab the Seiryu warrior's attention.

Suboshi slightly turned around to see her, the so-called Priestess of Suzaku.

_She's getting annoying _Suboshi thought truthfully.

" Stop it," Miaka demanded, in her usual _let's get along_ attitude, "do you think what you're doing will help Yui?"

_Help Yui, _Suboshi thought, _you know nothing of Lady Yui's pain_

" Heh, are you still here," Suboshi retorted stubbornly to the nagging priestess, " you must really want to die."

" Suboshi!" a voice shouted from afar.

Suboshi's violet eyes shifted to the side to meet the figure of Tamahome running towards him.

" Tamahome!" Miaka shouted to him. A smirk crept across Suboshi's lips.

" Ha, you fool," Suboshi, shouted to Tamahome, " you're so **desperate**, you want to tackle me?"

His Ryuseisui flew right into Tamahome's face; Suboshi could already taste the sweet taste of victory. But what Suboshi saw wasn't a dead body. Tamahome had somehow dodged his attack and kicked his Ryuseisui directly at him?

_What, _Suboshi questioned, _how could this be?_

Tamahome guided the deadly Ryuseisui right through Suboshi's chest, Tamahome jumped weightlessly over him, claiming his victory proudly. Miaka gasped, as his bloody Ryuseisui landed on the ground after going all the way through the helpless Suboshi.

The pain that surged through Suboshi's body was dreadful and what was worst of all his efforts to avenge his beloved Lady Yui were deeply in vain. He swaggered trying to keep his balance on the ground until he fell onto his knees pitifully, the wine red blood flowing out of his agape mouth. He clutched his wound trying to behold all of the blood that seeped out, knowing that he was surely going to die.

"…your eminence…Yui …" Suboshi started, his last words coming out faster than he expected, grasping onto the little life he had left, " Ami…boshi…"

He said no more as he felt the deep agony of death. He could not sustain his life to see her one last time…Lady Yui. His heart was plunged with only the mere memories that he spent with her streaming through his head. Her beautiful blondish-brown hair glazed by the newly risen sun, the sorrowful emerald eyes that he could never ease.

_All I did was for you, _Suboshi thought as he life left his body, _I love you, Lady Yui_

Everything that took form in his sight suddenly turned into utter darkness, a murky darkness. " Lady Yui." his voice gasped awakening in a white fluffy mattress in a strange world that he did not identify as his own.

He sat up, his eyes aching from the bright light of the sun that glazed his eyes, opening them as if he were a newborn animal that had just come out of it's mother's womb. A nurse dressed in pure white, walked inside of the isolated room that Suboshi awoke in. She immediately dropped the small plastic tray she was carrying, dropping all of the plastic tubes that sat on it.

" Doctor," the nurse shouted obviously in great shock, " he's awake!"

Hearing that from the nurse, the doctor ran quickly into the room where Suboshi stay. His eyes grew extremely watery, as if the doctor wanted to cry but he didn't want to in front of all the other doctors and nurses.

" It's a miracle." is what the doctor merely said in a whisper of a voice.

" It certainly is." the nurse mumbled calmly trying to restrain tears of pure bliss.

" Excuse me," Suboshi asked interrupting the touching moment that seemed to last for at least one hour but it was more like two minutes, " where am I?"

" You're in the hospital," the doctor mumbled his voice growing tense and serious, " you've been in the hospital for ten years."

" What?" Suboshi excited noticing the rapid change in his body.

" You were in a coma," the nurse explained clearly, not trying to trouble the doctor, " we found you with a serious injury in your chest and immediately rushed you to the hospital, but we were too late."

" So what country am I in?" Suboshi asked not knowing anything about Japan.

" Tokyo, Japan." the doctor said calmly, trying to be as calm as he could.

" You are released from the hospital," the nurse said smiling, " you can go home to your family now."

" Family?" Suboshi questioned to himself, remembering his brother, Amiboshi. But, Amiboshi was not in this world but in the world from which they originally came from.

" Would you like a checkup," the doctor asked kindly, " before you go?"

" No." Suboshi answered running out of the tiny room he resided in.

Soon, after running down a long flight of stairs, he found himself in the back alley of the hospital.

_I am trapped in this world without Amiboshi and Lady Yui_ is all could run through his mind,_ the ones I care about the most in any world_

Lost in his thoughts, Suboshi walked out the alley, dazed. He feet stepped upon the melodic black street, the blinding sun piercing his dry bloodshot eyes. A plaid gray car ran towards the unknowing Suboshi, but before he could even guess what was going on a lady shoved him out of the way as the both landed on the concrete sidewalk.

" Are you all right?" the blonde haired woman asked the clueless Suboshi, checking his body for any wounds.

" Yeah," he replied nodding.

" I'm glad," she said smiling. They sat there for a while, Suboshi sitting there in astonishment that a complete stranger was helping him for reason at all. This world was so strange.

" What was that thing?" Suboshi asked, freaked out. She made a confused face and than smiled at the dumbfounded Suboshi.

" It's a car silly!" she said, placing one hand over her mouth, trying to contain the uncontrollable laughter that arose. Suboshi's face turned completely red.

She suddenly grasp his hand and pulled him towards a small stand that had a huge ice cream by the words _Frosty's_.

" Two double fudge ice cream cones please!" she shouted cheerfully.

" I scream?" Suboshi questioned looking at the sign that read _We sell Ice Cream and Sno Cones_.

" Don't tell me that you don't what ice cream is either." she shrugged as if he was completely clueless… which he was in this case.

" Um, no." Suboshi mumbled completely embarrassed.

" Are you a foreigner from a country that has no technology or modern foods?" she asked, kind of wondering if he was acting **this **stupid.

_I guess I'm being this nice to him, _the lady thought, _because he seems so familiar_

" I guess you could say that." Suboshi mumbled, thinking how completely different this world was from his own.

_What a weirdo_ she thought.

" You ice cream, lady!" the fat ice cream salesman shouted crudely.

" Thank you." she replied grabbing both of the creameries with her right hand and reaching in her purse for the money for the money. Suboshi instinctively grasp the hand that was reaching in her purse.

" How much?" Suboshi asked boldly.

"26 yen." the salesperson replied holding up two fingers as if Suboshi was a complete retard.

_Oh no, _Suboshi finally remembered, _I don't know anything about this kind of exchange_

Suboshi instead decided he would carry the frigid ice cream as the lady paid.

" Come back next time." the salesperson slugged, scratching his ass.

" You don't even know Japanese currency." she shrugged yet again. Suboshi didn't answer but let out a sigh as if he accepted now that he didn't know anything…at least about this world.

" But," she mumbled smiling, " it was sweet of you to help me."

Her smile seemed to light up the whole world. It's like the sun coming out in the morning and lighting up the whole world with its glory. But why did a smile from a total stranger affect him this much. He didn't question himself further for a clump of ice cream landed on his outfit. She had already gotten to the cone on her ice cream.

" Is it eatable?" Suboshi asked staring at the evil clump of dark brown and pure white on his cone.

" Of course it is." The woman said with that smile that he loved.

" Than why is it so sticky and cold?" Suboshi asked pointing at his T-shirt. She giggled.

" You have to eat it before it melts," she started as if she was teaching a class, " if you don't…you'll have a big mess."

He closed his eyes as he took a lick of the cold substance, kind of afraid of what it would do to him. As the segment of ice cream slid down his throat this wonderful sweet sensation sweep through his mouth.

" It's delicious," he exclaimed, " it must be the most sweetest food I ever tasted!"

" I'm glad you like it." she mumbled cheerfully. She gasp as if she just remembered something.

_I'm talking to him so casually and I don't even know his name_ she reminded herself.

" By the way," she tried to bring up without being rude, " I didn't get your name."

" Um," he mumbled wryly, " my name is Suboshi."

Her eyes grew wide for a little while as she tried to grasp what she had just heard in her mind. She hugged onto him almost instinctively.

" I thought you were dead, Suboshi," she mumbled skittishly, " is it really you?"

_How does she know who I am? _he questioned.

He peered at her face and to his amazement found it was no other than his Lady Yui. It was difficult to tell at first glance for she had aged over the ten years that they were apart. She had a much more mature look to her, and her hair was actually long(down to her middle back area).

" Is that you, Lady Yui." he mumbled reassuring himself.

" Yes," she said getting that same intense look in her emerald green eyes that she always did when she was in Kuto, " I am Yui, but please don't call me _Lady Yui_ for I am no longer the Priestess of Seiryu."

" You're not." Suboshi questionedconfused. She nodded her head _no._

Suddenly, rain started to drift from the sky. It was not pouring very hard but if you sat in it for too long it would give you a horrible cold. It was the type of rain that you could just sit there and stare at without giving a care in the world what was going on around you.

" Suboshi, since a doubt you have a house in this world," Yui started pulling him by his hand, " you can stay over at my house."

They walked through the rain as it poured down harder. It changed from almost no rain whatsoever to cold hard rain.

" I thought it would do this," Yui sighed staring up at the musky, cloudy sky, " it was too predictable."

" Does it rain like this here often?" Suboshi asked.

" Mostly during the spring." Yui replied.

" It's spring time here?" Suboshi questioned.

" Yeah," Yui said nodding, " it's my favorite time of year."

" Why?" Suboshi asked.

" I figured you'd ask that." Yui sighed. She inhaled a deep breath and than started to talk.

" Spring is so full of life it isn't like the other seasons that are dead," Yui started seaming to take pure pleasure about talking about it, " it is the only season that is really alive." Suboshi stared at her.

" I'm sorry," Yui apologized, " I must be boring you."

" No need to apologize," Suboshi started shyly, " actually there was something I wanted to tell you."

" You can tell me when we get home." Yui said calmly pointing at the raging storm that was building up.

_Now, _Suboshi thought, _that I can see her again and she is no longer the Priestess of Seiryu, maybe I could tell her the way I feel towards her, that I love her_

They reached a house that looked about two months old and was covered with the new house odor. Yui reached in her purse to find a key chain with a bunch of keys dangling off of it. She skimmed through them until she found a large gold one that looked like it was the key to a shed, not a mere house. She shoved the huge key into the door and turned it to the left as the wooden door started to open.

In a couple of minutes they were inside the house. Yui took her sooty black boots off and called out, " I'm home, darling!"

_Darling?_ Suboshi pondered.

Out of the other room emerged the man that cast him into a coma, Tamahome. Suboshi could never forget a face like his. His long green hair and his ice-cold blue eyes, it was painful to see the man who caused Yui so much pain standing in the open doorway.

" W-What is he doing here?" Suboshi gasped trying not to shout anything vulgar.

Yui held up her left hand to reveal a golden ring, mounted with a clear crystal on her slender ring finger.

_A wedding ring? _Suboshi questioned.

" We're newly weds," Tamahome explained to Suboshi as if he didn't know anything, his arms slowly wrapping around her shoulders, " and who might you be?"

_Yui is married to him_ Suboshi thought a deep pain caving into his heart _how can this be?_

TO BE CONTINUED 

A/N: I would really appreciate if you gave it a review…even if it sucked.


End file.
